


Dance with me Darling.

by officallytaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Smut, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officallytaken/pseuds/officallytaken
Summary: This story starts in Miss {Y/N}'s house. She's having a party and invites guest over. Her house gets invaded and the doors close shut. The vents fill up the room with gas that will make you sleep if you inhale it. {Y/N} and a few other guest find their way awake in a mansion nobody know's what's going on. You caught feelings for a house guest who is actually a mastermind. Day by Day you all get wiped out 1 by one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dance with me Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> -

You were getting ready and your maids were helping you do your hair and your makeup. Curling the tips of it. "Miss {Y/N}.." the butler enters your room you look in the mirror and look at him. "What ." you tilt your head as your maids add eyeliner on the base of your eye line.

"The guests have arrived miss.. I'm sorry for bothering you." The butler shivers and then exits the room quickly. "FUCK! Get off of me!" You push the maids off of you and then you stand up from the dresser.

"Out now!" you point towards the door, they rush out the room. You walk into your closet and then you skim through all the outfits and stop at a long black dress that shows your left thigh. You strip your clothes off and get half-naked. You put the dress on from the bottom and you pull it up zipping it up yourself.

You grab a pair of heels and you put them on adding a fur jacket over your neck adding a masquerade mask on. You had made your way downstairs stepping down the long stairs. The dress was trailing behind you and most of the guests had their eyes on you.

one particular person's eye's caught your attention. The man had a black and gold mask and he was wearing a black and gold suit. Everybody has a mask covering their identity. You came down the stairs and went over to the table with wine.

You see a woman with Blonde curly locks and a blue and white sparkly dress. She drinks the wine and looks over at you.

"Why hello.. You look stunning miss.." The woman says to you, "I dress to impress but, thank you." You reply, "What brings you her-" before you finish your sentence the door closes and you turn your heads.

Some men bang on the door and then you all see some gas coming from the air vents flowing down from the floor and you all faint.

Your head hits the cold floor spilling the wine and you are all knocked out cold.

˗ˏˋ Time skip´ˎ˗

You were being shaken by somebody to wake you up. You flutter your eyelashes open and you wake up. You see a woman in your face she looks worried and then you hear her say 'she's awake it's fine everybody.'

you push yourself off of the floor and get up. When finally getting up you notice you aren't in your house again. "Where are we..?" You ask a man with a half-broken mask. "No idea! We've been trying to get out for a while now." He has his arms are covering his chest making it poke out.

You look around and you see the man you made eye contact and you smile at him. He sees that you smiled at him and he walks towards you.

He puts himself closer to your neck and he whispered into your ears. "You have an exquisite taste.. I'll have to keep you for later.." he then grabs your hands holding them.

To the others, you two seemed like a couple. An old man with a fox mask speaks out. "How about we introduce ourselves." "I'll start my name is Oliver." The old man says passing it on, "well my name is James and I'm divorced..." he says scratching his head. "My name is Drew P." Some man who is barely clothed says. "My name is Lord Sebastián."

"Lyaria," the woman says quickly, "Karl! Nice to meet you!" He waves, "My name is {Y/N}{L/N}" you say briefly. "My name is Sir Billiam."

You had heard of that name before you didn't know who told you that name but you just knew you had known it.

It stops at two people. They both stand close beside Sir Billiam and they don't talk. "We should look around shouldn't we," Lyaria says, everybody nods and they start looking around.

You make your way upstairs and you look at some old room there were some paintings of some sort of demons. "withers... They're withers." Sir Billiam enters the room and walks behind you touching the paintings.

"They're quite beautiful aren't they..?" He asks you turning his head to you. "They are quite amazing.." You say looking back at them. The tension in the room gets hot quickly. When he gets closer towards you you fall on the bed and he pins you down.

"Sir Billiam..?" You look up at him and you bite on your fingernails. He looks down at you. "What Darling," he says curling your hair with his finger. "It's too quick Billiam..." you whisper. "That's Sir Billiam Miss {L/N}" You smile at that and you get really warm.

The lights turn off and you and Sir Billiam Quickly get up. You can hear a few screams downstairs. You and Sir Billiam stay in the room and he covers your mouth. He holds a knife towards your neck and rubs it. He moves it down to your thigh and he rubs the knife over that area.

The lights turn on and Billiam removes the knife and his hands from you. "Don't mention this miss {L/N}" He walks out the room and you follow behind him. You both walk down the stairs and you meet up with the other guest.

"Me... James.. Sir Billiam.. The butler.. the other butler.. Lyaria.. Lord Sebastian.. Miss {L/N}.. and Oliver.. where's Drew P..?" Karl asks. "He's probably taking a shit.." James responds. "Should we look around guys?" Lyaria asks. You all nod and you all look around. Everybody is split up manly in one person groups.

After a few minutes, Karl screams making the few of you on the right side of the mansion run over to the left. When You come into the library room. "What's wrong?" Lyaria asks, You take a breath from running in heels.

Karl pushes the button open and Drew P's Head falls out. You aren't bothered by it you've been around corpses. Lyaria throws a faint scream. Sir Billiam looks away. "Who the fuck would do this.." James says. Everybody walks away from the corpse into the main room.

"We've got a murderer on our hands." Sir Billiam states, "Well was anybody in groups..?" Karl asks you don't speak and you just look at the floor. "Guess not," Lyaria says "we should look for clues." It seems that's the main objective.

Everybody splits up the butlers make their way into some area but you can't see them. You walk upstairs and go around some rooms to look for any trapped doors. You go into the bathroom and you see there's a button on the sink. Curiously you click on it and hear something open.

You turn your head and you see a trapped door open. You walk over to it and jump down the door. It leads you into the Library room you see the corpse. "The killer was in the bathroom..." You keep this information to yourself. You walk out of the room thinking nobody would see you. You were wrong.

Karl spots you and watches you leave the area without seeing you ever enter this made you seem suspicious. You go into the kitchen and stay there. Karl yells for everybody to come into the library you didn't hear him but they were talking about you. You grab a glass and pour yourself some wine. You take a sip of it and get carried away and start drinking more. You exit the kitchen and hear people talking so you move more towards the sound trembling.

"I think {Y/N} is a killer-" You enter the room, "Pardon..?"


End file.
